


Foot Massage

by Mahnoorjahan



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Baby, Elorcan, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Pregnancy, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahnoorjahan/pseuds/Mahnoorjahan
Summary: Lorcan tends to Elide's needs.





	Foot Massage

“I know you’re awake.” Her quiet words seemed too loud as they broke the comfortable silence between them. Other than the crackling of the merry fire there was nothing to be heard in their bedroom. The cushions and blankets, spread out on the floor in a haphazard manner greeted her body as she slid from couch to floor where Lorcan lay pretending to be fast asleep, his hands behind his head and posture just a shade too controlled for him to truly be in the warm arms of slumber. 

Elide made herself comfortable on the floor as she scrutinized his closed eyes and even breathing. She traced a finger down the length of his nose, trailing all the way to his Adam’s apple which bobbed slightly under her touch, down to his navel and stopped there. Teasing him was one of her favorite things. 

“I know you’re awake.” She repeated. “What’s the point in pretending now?”

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards; stubbornly refusing to open his eyes. Teasing, he thought, was a game two could play.

Elide narrowed her eyes, annoyed for a split second. That is until his arm drifted up towards her and rough, calloused fingers caressed the left side of her face. She let out a contented sigh and leisured in the sensation of his thumb stroking up and down her cheek. Deciding to be merciful for the night she retrieved her hand from where it lay on the laces of his pants and nestled into the crook where his neck met his shoulder.

He pressed his lips on top of her head and breathed in her scent- cinnamon, elderberries, and new life. More prominent now that she no longer carried the residual scent of Morath and the Wyrdkey. His hand trailed down from where it had wrapped around her, to her swollen stomach and gently cupped it. 

“How do you feel?” He asked. More for his benefit than hers as the primal instincts in him surged up to check on his pregnant mate.

She thought for a moment, considering the question rather than just brushing it off like she usually would. “My ankle.” She admitted finally, “It’s sore and hurts more than usual.” Immediately she felt his body tense up underneath at the thought of her being in any level of discomfort. 

“Does the brace help?” he murmurs, now shifting her as he sits up and lays her on her back. “The brace is marvelous.” She assures him. “This much pain on the feet is normal for six months, it catches up when I’m sitting or lying down though.” 

His only response is a huff; Elide bargains that he’s probably thinking of a way to brace her ankle even when relaxed and quietly laughs at the mother hen of a Fae warrior that she loves.

“What’s so funny?” Lorcan had crossed his legs underneath him and pulled her bad ankle onto his lap, gently kneading the mangled and ruined flesh with his fingers. Choosing to ignore his question, Elide let out a moan of utter bliss as her untreated ankle received some attention.

Lorcan paused, his eyes darkening at her expression. She knew his mind had wandered to other memories associated with her moaning, and nudged his stomach with her foot. “Keep going.” She commanded, and he resumes his ministrations with a dark chuckle.

“If that’s any indication, I should do this more often.” He said with a grin, Elide’s only response was a breathy affirmation. She couldn’t tell if she was agreeing with him or cheering on his massage skills.

He took his time, rubbing and kneading with care as if she were a fragile piece of art. Bringing her other foot to his lap as well, he gently probed some parts with his fingers and put pressure on ones that seemed stiff with soreness. All the while the only sounds that greeted him were Elide’s soft sighs. After a while, his quick ears detect her breath evening out and realizes that she has fallen asleep, a smile of contentment on those soft, pink lips of hers.

Lorcan crawls up beside her and throws an arm around her abdomen, shifting his body so that she is cocooned in his warmth. He knows that Elide will probably laugh it off in the morning, but he swore he felt a slight shift underneath the palm of his hand as he closed his eyes, finally succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> more comments = more fics


End file.
